


Dark

by findmygoldfish



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 豆眼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmygoldfish/pseuds/findmygoldfish
Summary: 想要永久拥有你。
Relationships: 豆眼
Kudos: 3





	Dark

晚上躺在床上发呆的时候，金秦禹收到了一封没有署名的邮件。  
点开来看，什么文字都没有，只附上了一个莫名其妙的链接，跟出来的画面让他一下失措空白。  
是一个几分钟的视频，画面里的不知道是谁的嘴在吮吸着男人的阴茎，最后射的满嘴灌满了精液，包不住流了出来。  
他不是没看过片，让人慌张的是，向上略微有些丰满的嘴唇旁有一颗小痣。  
那是他的嘴巴。

自己在给谁口交？而这一切又是发生在什么时候？从有了爱豆身份开始，金秦禹笃定自己没有把柄在其他人手里，连恋爱的传闻都很少被透露出来。  
只是别人不知道的是，总是被形容成单纯形象的自己实际上极容易在不适当的场景下情动，尤其是在舞台上瞟到自己最喜欢的弟弟不经意性感扭动时，湿意总是来得很快，都得靠回来在床上靠自慰满足。  
而这下惨了，他不敢想象这段视频放出去会引起什么反应，虽然视频里没漏出自己的脸，但任凭谁来看，都只能想到他。

金秦禹一下瘫在自己的床上，直到新的邮件发来另一段长视频。  
他被人按在床上，是一段性交局部的特写，黑色的床单跟他的白色大腿形成强烈的视觉冲击对比，自己的后穴里插着硕大，几下浅浅的深入后，剧烈地向前猛冲，全程只能听见自己忍不住的呻吟，甚至因为声音太大吓得金秦禹赶紧调成了静音。  
镜头从下体慢慢向上移，他的后背，他的脖颈，他的耳垂，但就是没有脸的特写。  
“老公…再快一点，再快一点，秦禹要到了…”那是从自己的嘴里发出的，“好喜欢老公，老公好大…秦禹好爽…”金秦禹看着自己的性爱视频，面红耳赤，却忍不住继续向下看，原来醉后的自己说话这么放肆。  
莫名的羞耻感与快感驱使着他想要看完，与此同时金秦禹发现，宽大T恤下只穿着内裤躺在床上的自己好像又湿了。

砰砰几声声吓得金秦禹一激灵，有人在敲自己房间。嘎吱之后宋旻浩探了进来，“哥在看什么呢？”  
金秦禹马上关掉手机荧幕，“没…没什么，随便聊天来着。”他向后移了下屈着腿，把手机放到了床柜。  
“哦？”宋旻浩径直走了进来，坐到金秦禹的床上，“哥干什么了，这里的床单怎么湿了一小块？”金秦禹低着头用脚踢他，“哎呀你别…刚才喝水洒了。”  
“是吗？”宋旻浩一把往金秦禹两腿之间摸去。“好像不是，好像是哥湿了。”  
宋旻浩的手很大，一下子包住了金秦禹的阴部，他慢慢地摩挲着，金秦禹咬着牙努力吞掉呻吟，两只手把宋旻浩推远，不知道自己最喜欢的弟弟为什么变成了这样。  
“旻浩，不要继续了…”可自己不是高大弟弟的对手，宋旻浩没管他的挣扎，直接脱掉了金秦禹的内裤，把金秦禹往后一拉，摆平在床上。  
“嗯？我以为哥喜欢我呢。”宋旻浩亲着金秦禹的脸颊，手上的动作没有停住，上下抚摸着金秦禹已经半勃的阴茎，等到完全勃起挺立的时候，却又停止了。  
沉浸在快感和羞耻感里的金秦禹不知道为什么停住，“哥不是刚喊停吗？”宋旻浩的坏笑，让他想起自己曾经在舞台上看到宋旻浩这样笑的时候，因为太喜欢忍不住地亲了他。“旻浩…”他拉起宋旻浩的手，又摸上了自己的阴茎，“那今天就帮帮我吧…”

宋旻浩没捣鼓几下，他就射得宋旻浩满身都是，“哥，等下你洗衣服。”羞得金秦禹手埋着脸。宋旻浩往后摸到金秦禹的后穴，缓缓插入一根手指，他的骨节很分明，进入的时候金秦禹没能憋住叫了出来，不自禁地开始上下移动自己。  
宋旻浩笑了出来，“秦禹哥好像很着急，”顺势插入第二根手指，加快了速度。肠液不断的流出，能感觉到金秦禹快招架不住了，“快，快进来。”“不是已经进来的了吗？要什么进来啊哥，说清楚点。”秦禹撅着嘴摇摇头，“不是这个，想要旻浩进来…”  
宋旻浩想要再折磨他一下，他停住抽插的手指，把金秦禹翻了个身。金秦禹的后穴括到微张，肠液和刚刚自己射出的精液混在一起，他的屁股很饱满，肉很紧，宋旻浩的手抓住两瓣，开始往穴道里挺进。像有什么东西把自己吸住，指引着向前探寻。他们起伏的节奏逐步一致，会让宋旻浩想起练习室的时候跟金秦禹的默契，在全部释放出来的时候，金秦禹也止不住地一起颤抖。  
金秦禹趴在床上，暂时还不想转过来面对自己的弟弟，可能因为被藏起来的情欲暴露出来，他只想在自己最爱的弟弟面前保持单纯的样子。  
“哥不看看我吗？”宋旻浩用鼻尖触碰着他的后脑勺和耳朵后面很敏感的地方，但他还是埋着头，隔了许久，才响了一句，“旻浩…我怎么会是这样子。”

“哥在说什么呢？哥本来就是这样子。”宋旻浩边说还在捏着他浑圆的屁股，轻轻拍了一下，“去我房间的浴室清理一下吧，时间不早了，明天还要早起。”  
“嗯，”他应着，双手勾上宋旻浩的脖子，两条腿圈住宋旻浩的结实的腰腹，被一把抱了起来。  
路过宋旻浩床的时候，他察觉到平时喜欢艳丽色彩的弟弟好像房间里多了些暗色，“旻浩把墙纸换了？怎么向日葵床单换成黑的了？”“嗯，时间长了该换了。”宋旻浩边答着边帮他清理，等到结束的时候，因为太累金秦禹直接出来倒在了宋旻浩的床上。

宋旻浩凝视着怀里的熟睡的哥哥，翻着手机里之前拍的性爱视频。他知道秦禹哥的容易情动，也知道金秦禹不想让自己发现这一面，只是难过为什么哥宁愿靠自慰解决，都不愿意求助自己。或许金秦禹有他的想法，但很多个夜晚里，在隔壁听到哥哥的低吟，难过和无法占有的不满都一次再一次被放大。  
前几周悄悄把金秦禹每天晚上喝的酒调换成了更容易醉的烈酒，醉后的金秦禹会主动来到自己的房间。当金秦禹在他身下放荡叫肆的时候，他只想着如何才能终于把哥哥完全占有的快乐保持。  
那可能需要光明正大地睡一次秦禹哥。  
而他知道金秦禹是不会拒绝的。  
宋旻浩随便点开一个视频，醉倒的金秦禹正对着镜头被自己操干着，咿咿呀呀地憋住呻吟，而失去意识微闭着眼的小兔在高潮之前，嘴里不禁蹦出了“旻浩”两个字。  
那是他的胜券。  
他一一删掉所有的视频，亲上了哥哥的额头，“晚安，秦禹哥。”


End file.
